Memories forgotten?
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: England forgets his whole life due to a backfiring of a spell, can his girlfriend help him remember who he is or will they have to start from scratch? M for sexual content. WARNING HUMAN NAMES USED! Disclaimer: I don't own shit but my oc Sarina. Shandra and England belong to someone else


Sarina was happy to have Arthur as her boyfriend for five years, they were together longer than any of Arthur's other relationships, she knew more about him than any of the others had. She believed him and loved everything he ever made, she didn't care what others had said about his cooking. She loved it and encouraged him to peruse it if it was something he liked doing, which made him happy to hear coming out of the love of his life. But one day she had come over to his place because their friend Shandra had said that he had tried to curse Francis again but it back fired on him. She was worried about the after affects of the curse going back and rushed over only to get a confused look from her lover.

"Shandra what happened?" Sarina asked confused

"Um...He lost his memory and now he doesn't remember anything. I'm going to need your help getting his memory back." Shandra said sadly

Sarina went up to Arthur and keeled in front of him, he still looked to her confused. "You don't remember me do you love?" She asked sadly

"No, I apologize, but I have this feeling that I should know you." He said sadly

Sarina sighed and got up. "Then I'll do what I can to get his memory back until then I need you to please keep an eye on him." Sarina said before she went to Arthur's office.

Sarina stayed in the office all through the night and into the next morning. She then goes out to the store to get a book to place pictures in before going back and she started to make a time-line like book that went from when he was a child to how he was now. Once she was done with it she went to the living room where England was asking questions to Shandra. Sarina went up to England and she blushed as she looked to him with a smile.

"U-Um...Arthur?" Sarina said nervously

"Yes?" He said confused

She got the book from behind her back and handed it to him placing it on his lap. He looked to her confused. "What's this?" Arthur asked

"T-This is your memories in a book love, everything you would have forgotten is in that book." Sarina said nervously

Shandra took that time to leave as Sarina sat beside him. England starts reading,the first page shows pictures of him as a child and under the pictures is writing about he became who he is and how he met his brothers.

Arthur's eyes sparkle a little " i... i remember that..."

" Good, now turn the page Arthur" She said smiling a bit

Arthur turned the page, the next page showed the many fights he had with Francis and the bad touch trio before going into his pirate years with words explaining how he was 'friends' with France but also called him an enemy for many reasons; with reasons listed on the page. He chuckled a bit as he looked at the page, while his memory was slowly starting to come back.

Sarina looked to Arthur curiously "what's with you chuckling Arthur?"

He shook his head and turned the page. The next page shows his pirate years and also a picture of him holding child America with writing describing each picture under them. He frowns at the child America picture.

" i messed up..."

Sarina shakes her head and places a hand over his arm. "No you didn't, he was just an idiot England. You did all you had to just to raise him right, its his fault for being stupid and rebelling against you."

Arthur smiled sadly "i suppose your right..."

Sarina looked to him sadly" please don't cry at the next page, I know your life has been difficult, but what you're seeing is the past. You really can't change."

Arthur nods " i know..." He said trailing off as he turns page

The next page shows pictures of England with America as he grew up until the revolutionary war with descriptions under each one. He looked at each picture before tensing up at the memories of losing America before he shakes his head and relaxes. Sarina frowns and hugs him.

"I feel like I'm reliving this." He said as he turned the page

She continued to hug him as he saw that the next page shows his time after the revolutionary war going into the first world war with description under the pictures. Arthur continues to look at the pictures before he turned the page. The next page showed the pictures of him in the second world war and his punk years, under those pictures were descriptions and time dates just like the others. Sarina smiled as she looked at his expressions as he looked through the book, she could tell he was slowly starting to remember who he was. England smiled as he turned the page again.

He saw more pictures of him in his punk years then him as a police officer helping the Queen of England. He then turned the page again and it showed pictures of him being friends with Sarina and Shandra. It also had pictures of him and Sarina, all of the pictures of the two of them were of them just holding hands and smiling. Under those pictures were more descriptions and dates of when they were taken. He looked to Sarina and he kissed her cheek softly as he smiled widely.

Sarina blushed ten shades of red "uh...what was that for?" She asked confused

"I love you, Sarina" He said before he turns page

She sees the last page and she hide herself into the couch. He looked at the last page to see that it had a love letter that she had written for him, the notes says the following

| Dear Arthur, I know at the moment you don't remember me or how when you were changed to a child I took care of you for a day. But I do wish to say that you are in fact loved by someone and not everything is pointless. Even if you are Shandra's friends that she had introduced me to. I am happy to be able to speak with you and get the chance to really know you. Hopefully all the research I did on your past has done some good and you'll be back to your normal gentlemen self soon.

I love you always

Sarina|

He then looked to his girlfriend and hugged her as he pulled her up. "Thank you Sarina."

She blushes even more as she hid herself into his chest. "you're more than welcome Arthur...I...I didn't like that you didn't remember me. I wrote that when I was really depressed when I found out you couldn't remember me...I..I don't want to be forgotten by another person who I hold close to me." She said sadly

"I promise as a gentleman and as a friend that i'll never forget you again."

She hugs Arthur tightly and cried " you better not, I was really sad when you couldn't remember me."

He wiped the tears from her cheeks away "I love you Sarina"

She smiled at him as she blushed. "I...I love you too Arthur."

Arthur then kissed her on the lips, she looked to him shocked as she blushed while kissing him back.

"Sarina, you'e a theif, you stole my heart." Arthur said as he pull away from her

She laughed a bit as she smiled at him. " That was beyond cheesey Arthur."

"y-yeah..." He said blushing

She grinned and kissed his cheek "But you know what Arthur?"

" What?" He asked curiously

"I think you stole my heart first so I had to get something back to repay you for being the first to steal it." She said with a grin

"heh... i suppose so."

Sarina rose an eyebrow at him and moved closer to him so she was on his lap sitting so she was facing him. " you suppose so? You were a sneaky pirate and stole my heart without even a warning...and you call me a thief, so who's actually at fault here. Me or you? " She asked as She grinned a bit

"i say we're even." He said with a smile

Sarina thought for a moment before speaking. " Actually I don't think so. You stole my first kiss. How do you feel knowing that?"

"i guess i still have pirate in me..." He said with a smirk

Sarina blushed and slowly moved away from Arthur by going back on the couch. " oh dear...don't you dare get any ideas!"

"a gentleman would do no such thing, love."

" Yeah okay...I'm still a bit concerned about that pirate side of yours."

"i'd never do anything to you without your permission, love."

"Promise Arthur?" She said as she looked concerned

" promise" He said with a smile

She went back towards him and sits on his lap " Okay, I trust you "

He nods his head as she hugs Arthur tightly and closes her eyes contently. He hugs back and runs fingers thought her hair. She smiled and moved closer to him contently as she felt his heart beat beat quickly. She looked up to him and saw that he was blushing as he continued to run his fingers through her hair. She grinned and kissed him on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked to her shocked before he kissed her back lovingly and held the back of her head into the kiss.

She grinned as she moved herself to be proper on him as she felt his free hand on her hip. "Love if you don't stop this now, I won't be able to stop myself."

"Who said that I want you to stop yourself?" She said with a grin. "We've been together long enough, I want there to be more memories of us than us just holding hands smiling. I'd like for us to be able to have a family...if its possible Arthur."

He looked to her shocked but smiled. "If that's what you wish, lets make another memory love." He said softly before he took her to his room.

She looked to him shocked before she felt her back be on the bed as he kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him as his hands slowly made there way up her legs until they were under her skirt. She started to have goosebumps on her as he then took her skirt off of her. She tried to keep her legs together but he forced them apart and he moved one of his hands against her panties feeling how turned on she already was of him.

"A-Ahn...A-Arthur." She moaned softly as she felt Arthur kissing her neck.

"You're already this wet love...does being around me affect you this much?" He said with a smirk

He only got a blush for an answer. He kissed her again as he took her blouse off of her revieling her bra which made her blush deep red. He undid the bra and pinned her arms down before she could cover herself as he placed his mouth on one of her breasts. She instantly moaned as she felt his tongue and lips against her flesh.

"A-Arthur!"

He moaned slightly as one of her legs found their way to between his and was rubbing against his pants. She pressed her leg up against his pants harder as she felt his movements against her beast quicken.

"L-Love...if you keep that up I won't be able to do this right." He said as he moaned softly

She was then able to get her hands from his hands before pushing him down on to the bed. He looked to her shocked as she smiled at him.

" My turn to undress you love."

She then took his shirt and tie off of him before she undid his pants. As his pants left him she could hear him groan slightly. She then took his Union boxers off she didn't blush like most virgins would, she knew it wouldn't help her out in the long run. He had pleasured her so it was her turn to return the favor. She moved her hands against him, which first shocked him but then he moaned at the pleasure as he tilted his head back in pleasue.

"Oh god! Sarina!" He moaned loudly as he placed his hand on her head as he felt her move her mouth and tongue against him.

She enjoyed hearing the sounds from her lover and continued to move her mouth and hands against him as his moans got louder and louder.

"S-Sarina please stop!" He moaned loudly

She did as she asked confused. "Why did you want me to stop for Arthur...D-Did I do something wrong?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "You did nothing wrong love, I want to show you just how you made me feel." He said lustfully to he.

She blushed as he pushed her down. He quickly removed her last article of clothing before he licked the inside of her. Her eyes went wide before she moaned just as loudly as he did.

"A-Arthur!"

He smirked against her as he moved his tongue in and out of her. She couldn't keep herself from moaning as she felt his tongue and lips against her until her eyes widen when she felt his finger go inside of her. Then slowly another until she was almost to her limit. She looked to Arthur panting before he lined himself up with her.

"Are you sure you want to do this love? I don't wish for you to regret this once this is over with." He said sincerly

She smiled and nodded her head. "Of couse I want this, I love you Arthur and I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what."

He smiled at her before he kissed her on the lips as he pushed himself into her fully. She kissed him back as she held on to his arms tightly. She didn't shed a tear as she looked into Arthur's eyes. She saw how concerned he was of hurting her. She moved one of her hands to his cheek and the other to his eyebrow which gave him enough of a hint to move out of her slowly to move in and out of her. She whimpered at first. But then she started to moan as she felt the pain go away, when he heard her moan he instantly started to go a bit faster into her earning more moans from his brunette girlfriend.

He soon felt her hands holding on to him tightly as she was moaning out of control. He kissed her on her neck marking her as his own as he gave her everything he had as he held her hips possesively.

"A-Ah!-a-a-ARTHUR!" Sarina screamed as he move just right into her

He smirked into her neck as he moved into that one spot over and over again making her scream his name repeatedly until she released, which shocked Arthur slightly but didn't stop him from doing the same into her. They both panted as he collapsed next to the brunette. She held his hand with a smile.

"I love you very much Arthur."

"And I love you love, more than you'll ever know." He said with a grin.

She smiled and cuddled closely to him. Four months after the event it was their six year anniversery. He wanted to surprise her with something but didn't know with what. But then the idea of marriage came to mind. She wanted them to be a family so he'd make it so it'll be a reality. So on the night of their anniversery he, being the gentlemen he was set up a romantic date for the two of them. The date was going well and as the date ended he saw that Sarina wasn't being her usual self.

"love what's wrong?" He asked concerned

"I...I need to tell you something but I don't know how to go about it." She said nervously

"You know you can tell me anything Sarina." He said placing his hands ove her own

She sighed as she closed her eyes. "Alright, then I'll be blunt about it...Arthur...I'm pregnant with your child."

He looked to her shocked before he smiled and kissed her on the lips. "I'm happy to hear that love."

"Y-You aren't mad?"

He smiled a little at her. "Why would I be angry? I haven't been my usual self because you said you wanted to be a family, so now you're going to get it love...now I have a question for you."

She looked to him oddly. "Okay?"

He smiled and he got the box from his pocket. "Sarina, I love you with all of my heart. I know that this might be a bit early or late to do this, but I don't just want to be your boyfriend anymore. I want to be more than that...will you marry me?"

She looked to him shocked before she smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "Of course I'll marry you Arthur!" She said happily before she hugged him making him fall on to the living room floor before she kissed him.

He kissed her back and flipped them over so she was back first against the floor. "I'm very happy to hear that love. You've made me a very happy man knowing that I'll always have you with me Sarina."

She smiled and placed her hands on his chest. "Why would I say no to you? I love you more than anything and I wanted to have a family with you. It should have been a no brainer silly." She said before she kissed his cheek

"Well I know that now and I'm never letting you go Sarina."

"I wouldn't want you too."

=end=


End file.
